Here Without You
by The Green Fairy Tinkerbell
Summary: What if Harm had never came back to JAG after his brief stint in the CIA? What if, instead, he had found another job with a different branch of the service? These are my thoughts on what could happen if Harm was somewhere where he could NOT contact Mac.


**Here Without You**

_By The Green Fairy, Tinkerbell_ (Carrie Thomas – and yet another alias of CA H-K)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them! Never had, never will, but if DPB wants to give me Harm for my 30th B'day (September 25 ****hint**hint****) I will not be mad. But I am a VERY poor college student in debt up to my eyeballs. So you wouldn't get more than a 13-inch screen tv and a used Xbox with two games if you sued me. I just want to see if anyone likes this, and can guess with what show this crosses over with. The song belongs to 3 Doors Down.

**Summary:** What if Harm had never came back to JAG after his brief stint in the CIA? What if, instead, he had found another job with a different branch of the service? These are my thoughts on what could happen if Harm was somewhere where he could NOT contact Mac.

2350 ZULU  
1313 Mockingbird Lane, Apt. 2b  
Colorado Springs, Colorado

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

As I sit here in my new apartment, I realize that I haven't spoken to Mac in almost a year. Tomorrow is AJ's fifth birthday, and I can't help but admit that I have finally made a promise that I couldn't keep. I'm not there to go halves on a kid with her. I am very sorry Mac. I once told you that I don't make promises that I can't keep, but in this case it is rather unavoidable. I wish you were here. I could really use a familiar face in my new job. I haven't really had any contact with anyone from JAG since I left. Although, I do send presents to AJ and Jimmy all the time. The one letter I did receive from Harriet told me that you and Webb had broken up a few months ago. I am sorry about that. All I have ever done was to make you happy. I stayed gone because I thought that Webb was whom you wanted, and I just wanted you to be happy. After my brief reverie I got up and finished getting ready for work. I had been training for these missions for the last few months, and today I would go on my first real mission. Just as I finished getting ready I heard a knock on the door, and I went to open it.

"Daniel! You are right on time." I said to my new partner. Well, he wasn't my only new partner. I would be a new, fifth member of the top ranking team at my new duty station.

"Ready for your first day at the Mountain, Harm?" Daniel asked. "If it is as eventful as my first mission, then you are in for a hell of a ride." He smiled at me. We walked silently on to his car, and when we climbed in he turned it on. After we pulled away from the parking spot, he turned on the radio. It was in the middle of one of my favourite songs, the song that had been running through my head all morning.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.   
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_


End file.
